lego_movie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Endings
This is the page for posting your ideas for Alternate Endings of The LEGO Movie. Saburo's After Emmet lands in the real world, and Finn's steps on him, Emmet vows for revenge! He hops around the floor of the basement and uses his Master Builder skills to build a cannon that launches bricks... ...and aims it at Finn. "Hey! Pink Squishy Creature! This is for stepping on me!" The bricks launch at Finn, and he flies through the window! However, Finn dropped Benny's ship and it hurdled toward Bricksburg! "SPACESHIP! WE ARE REACHING BRICKSBURG! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP!" Emmet builds a wall so anyone, or "The Man Upstairs", can't come down to the basement. Suddenly, some Dropships shoot the ship, and it hurdles down. "MAY- SPACESHIP! DAY!" "Not for long!" Emmet's minifigure climbs the table of the Bricksburg diorama, and jumps in. He builds his Construct-o-Mech and does all of the movie stuff, then he reaches the Cube Ship. "Lord Business." "Back from the dead, Brickowski?" Skeletrons attack Emmet, but he fights back. Emmet runs toward Business, but his foot is Kragleised! "You have no chance, Brickowski!" Emmet then describes the whole story of how Business should not be the bad guy. A single drop of tear drops from Business' eye. "You understand?" "NO! Being the bad guy is too mu- Wait, how are you even alive?" "I landed near a Giant Pink Squishy think who I think controlled our universe and made you the bad guy. I hit him with a cannon." "WHAT?? He is awesome for making me a villain! Curse you." "Sorry." "Well, anyway, time to die, Brickowski!" Business blasts some glue at Emmet. Emmet chucks the Piece of Resistance towards the Kragle. In slow motion, with a bright light, the piece is slowly applied. "I'll get you for this!" Suddenly, the Kragle detonates. The Cube Ship is destroyed, and Emmet with his leg fell through to the ground. Emmet finds Wyldstyle/Lucy and hugs her. "We did it, Lucy." "No, you did it." The Fellowship of Strangers and the citizens celebrate their victory with free tacos from the Taco Tuesday mascots. "I liked Emmet before it was cool." Ghost Vitruvius states. In the post-credit scene, the DUPLO Aliens appear, but instead has nothing to do with Finn and "The Man Upstairs". CLEVERDINO´S: Emmet flies through the skies of Bricksburg,with the piece of resistance clutched in his hand. He uses his Construct-o-Mech to smash through the SWAT teams sent to get him and reaches the 2x2 flying brick. He reaches Lord Business and dodges a glue blast aimed at his foot (like the movie) and plucks out the piece of resistance, only for Lord Business to shoot it with a stud shooter. "Oh NO!!!!" Emmet cries as the piece flies off the edge of the brick. Lord Business Leaps at Emmet as his helmet and legs come off. "You´ll NEVER get it," he says as he grabs Emmet and starts free-falling. A short battle insues as the two push eachother away. Emmet hits the ground, falling apart but only into normal pieces, not his arms , legs or hands, however Lord Business COMPLETELY falls apart as The Man Upstairs doesn´t spot the resemblance between the minifigure and himself and takes it apart. Emmet puts himself together again as Lord Business´ pieces scatter onto the floor. "Oops." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions Using Main Characters Category:Fan Fictions Using Canon Characters Category:Lord business is picked up by the police